


Unknown Number

by Scribefor4



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribefor4/pseuds/Scribefor4
Summary: Unknown number
Disney and Lucasfilm's toy-box, my vivid imagination.  AU where Ren,Rey Finn, Poe and Leia communicate through text.  Gary is real, and a new pet named LuLu, a very large force sensitive cat.  Any similarities are coincidental





	

His comm dinged. His mom's message tone. The letter icon opened to reveal a picture icon He opened the message.

It was a picture of a bear eating a nerf herder. Basically inhaling the hapless rancher along with the smashball in the victims hand. The caption read Ursas Love Nerfs with ketchup and Synth-leather. The grisly scene was on a smashball field with other bears eating unfortunate other nerf herders. A blood spattered referee was signaling a field goal on the side.

Kylo Ren has always been and will always be a Chitown Ursas fan. Even before he succumbed to the dark side he has always loved that team. The fact that his mother sent this pic to him was no surprise. She is always on the look out for funny holos or memes with this team and sends them to him religiously. He always made it a point to go to Chitown at least once a season and see the Ursas play. Most seasons he went with Hux and went to the when the Nerf Herders play. Hux was a Nerf Herders fan. He also went to Arkanis City when the Nerf Herders played the Ursas. but it was too early in the season to plan that trip. The holo would have to do.

There was several numbers that came with this holo. A lot of the numbers Kylo recognized, but didn't have in his comm device because this particular comm was one that was issued by the First Order for its officers and personnel. He could put the numbers in the memory of that, but a part of him that he always refuses to acknowledge doesn't. Partly to keep their privacy.

He noticed that this particular holo had been around the block once. He noticed some of the names and numbers that were in his phone. He noticed General Hux's number in this and wonder if he's seen it yet. He smirked inside of his mask, and decided to ask him later.

He noticed his mother's name and comm number, and right next to it was one he totally didn't know. But something about this set of digits sent a shiver up his spine. 309084020820. Whose number is this and why is this number stopping him in his tracks.

The comm unit was a touch screen, so he tapped the number. As soon as he did that he felt a spark through the device. He dropped the comm, and thought for sure that he cracked the screen. The phone came back unscathed. and unfortunately he had hit the send button for a message. A blank text message was sent to the unknown number.

That message made a pocket vibrate on a faraway planet. A young woman was trying to meditate in the early morning sun, and not having much luck with her comm buzzing every five minutes from her friends and new family members. She considered turning the comm off, setting the do not disturb, or taking the offending device to the Millennium Falcon and storing it there. But she didn't. For some reason she pulled the comm out of her pocket and looked at the lock screen. "There were several messages. Two from Finn. One from Poe. An update on a status on Lookbook. A message from Snap and Jess. Two messages from Leia and one from an unknown number. She decided that she wasn't going to get centered if she was curious about the messages. She opened the device and started to read the messages.

hey peanut, call me! Was Finn's first message.

Oops. never mind. miss u. Was his second

Poe's message was: Don't answer Peanut's message. He found his comm, :P. Rey smiled at this one.

Kylo Ren updated his status to perturbed. Gen Hux needs to take a long walk out of a short airlock....#tiredofgingernagging

Snap texted a picture of green flowers on D'Qar, ones that bloom in the spring And Jess snapped a holo of Snap taking the holo of the flowers. She rolled her eyes at that one

Leia's messages were basically that she missed her. She missed Luke and wished they would come home soon. And a holo of Ursas eating Nerf Herders. 

But the unknown number had nothing. Just a callback number. 309871228049. She tapped that number as soon as she did she felt a spark come through the device. She blinked, but didn't drop the comm. 

Who's this? She sent

Ren's device trilled its default message tone. he looked at the screen. It was from the unknown number. Should he answer it now? No. He was just about to have a meeting with Hux and Snoke. He let it be.

Later, after many hours of dealing with that Red haired menace, he finally had a chance to check his comm. This time the unknown number message was top and then there was a message from his mother reminding him to go to the eye doctor for his annual checkup. Of all the things that he did to cut ties with his parents, he let this one slip through and Leia reminded him every spring to call the ophthalmologist and get his eyes checked. The unknown number message was piquing his interest.

Who's this? was all it said. 

That's the question I have for you. He sent back. 

She got the message and answered: I asked you first.

He read the reply and wondered just exactly he should say. without giving details he simply said An Ursas fan. What about you?

She got the message while they were eating supper that evening. Really. Just an Ursas fan? Hey, Master Luke, What's the Ursas?

Looking up at her from the holobook he was reading he replied, A smashball team from Coruscant. Is this the unknown number you've been wondering about all afternoon?

yeah. Leia sent me a holo of the Ursas and with a lot of numbers. Some of them I recognized, but there is one that is totally foreign to me. And somehow I'm strangely attracted to texting this. 

Looking at the comm, noticing that the battery was getting lower than she would like, she decided to answer: Me too. Got the holo Leia sent.

Ren looked at the message and almost wanted to throw the comm into a wall. He knew it. He wanted to delete the whole string and forget it but something wasn't going to let him do it. 

Okay. You know General Organa, How? He knew how. he just wanted to see it.

When Rey looked at the message the next morning after she meditated ( and succeeded), and charged the comm, She knew exactly who it was. She felt Kylo Ren's presence in that message and decided to make him figure it out.

Ok, I know Your Mom. And Gary. And Lulu.  
I knew your dad.  
I know your uncle.

He knew exactly it was. He sat heavily down in the chair in his meditation room and threw that comm against the far wall. The comm bounced off the wall and landed in his lap undamaged. "What the hell?"

Rey felt her comm burn in her pocket. What in the heck? she asked herself. She pulled the hot comm out of her pocket with her sleeve covering her. The comm was basically unharmed, but there was a message.

Ok. Then that means you're either a wookie that shot me or a scavenger. Which one?

Guess.

Kylo decided this time to submerge his comm in caf. he dropped the device in his drink. The mug that the caf was in shattered on the table where he set it and the comm was unchanged. 

Shaking his head he texted: Scavenger. But wtf is your kriffing name???

Again the comm burned. This time she was playing a game she had programmed on it when it got too hot to handle. As soon as it cooled down she saw the message.

Damn! I thought You knew my name with as often as you're trying to get into my head! it's Rey! Oh, guess what I programmed you in my comm as?

He saw this and smirked to himself. he thought he had this one figured out. Monster? He texted back

Nope. Ben. Rey replied.

This time he decided to try to use his lightsaber on it. He threw the offensive device up in the air and swiped at it three times. He ended up putting three angry slashes in the wall near where the phone landed, but it landed. It landed in one piece. It landed screen up and fully functional. He picked it up and shook his head. Looking at the comm like he didn't believe it. 

OY, DON'T YOU REALIZE MY NAME IS KYLO REN??? he texted her back.

Beep. His phone beeped back. This time it was a holo of BB-8. This particular message was from Poe who got Ben's number from Finn who got it from Rey. BB-8 even had his lighter out for a thumbs up...or a middle finger up depending on your interpretation. 

Poe, stay out of this! Ben texted him.

Nah...you wanted the droid, you got it! LOL!!!! Poe texted back. Go Ursas!

Ren couldn't deny that message. Poe was as big an Ursas fan as he was. 

Rey texted him "Hey sweetie, when can I kick your ass again?

Sweetie? How dare she address him in such a way. Ren looked at the comm incredulously. He texted back, You were lucky that time Scavenger. I will not let you do that to me again. You will lose the next battle.

Rey texted back. She said Yeah right. Next time draw a line across the other side of your face so I can match the one side. ;)

This time he decided to shove the phone in a garbage chute. The comm was actually gone for longer this time. Then there were reports of the trash compactor malfunctioning. An engineer was sent to the offending chute and discovered the problem. A few hours later a very nervous Mitaka knocked on Kylo Ren's door

What do you want? He asked opening the door.

Mitaka handed the phone to Ren. "Does this belong to you?" He asked.

Ren looked at the phone. intact. On. Working.

Ren said "excuse me". And shut the door. Two minutes later he opened the door, lightsaber in hand. He handed the weapon to the absolutely shocked Lieutenant and said, "would you hold on to this for a minute, please?"Mitaka simply nodded. Ren said Thank you. and shut the door again. For the next five minutes Kylo Ren spewed forth a string of profanities so vile it would make even Master Luke blush. It would probably make his parents proud that he knows how to swear in several different languages, even using favored arias of four letter words from Donald Duck, and another characters. Through the Force Bond Rey heard the entire string of garbage and burst out laughing. 

After several deep breaths he opened the door and took both the comm and the lightsaber from Mitaka. At this point Captain Phasma was standing next to him in the hall and watched the exchange. "Ren, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Mitaka was just holding the lightsaber for me so that I don't lay waste to my comm again. Thanks again for holding it."

"No problem. Have a good evening". they both said. 

Later he texted her. 'bet you enjoyed that.'

She replied "Master Luke would like to ask you to please not try to destroy your comm...it's highly distracting to my padawan. Thank you.

What's the abbreviation for shaking my head? smh?

Yeah. Rey texted back

smh....

The next morning came with a holo of his mother with a rather large cat laying on her. This cat was seeming to cover her entire upper half of her body and the cat an she were laying on the couch. The caption came as She fits, she sits, and Mom takes the day off. Ren saved the holo in the sd card on the phone. Because he actually missed LuLu. 

Good morning, Sunshine! Came from Rey.

Grrr... Ren texted back

Awww. Is Ben grouchy from getting out of bed and realizing he got beat twice by a GIRL? Rey sent

This time he decided to throw the comm out of an airlock. He sent the offending comm out of the nearest air lock on the Finalizer. Thinking that he finally destroyed the device or at least sent it out to outer space, Ren went to breakfast.

A few hours later the Finalizer came to a dead stop in hyperspace. Fortunately nothing much was damaged, but the ship had no forward motion, and a ship repair team was sent to the engines to see what was the problem. It seems a comm that was shot out of an airlock got stuck in a fuel line and blocked it. The line was cleared and less than twenty minutes later General Hux was knocking on Ren's door with the comm.

Ren was coming back from working out when Hux met him at his door. 

"Ren, I know that you don't like this comm, but why did you try to shove it in an engine? We are now going to be delayed getting to Coruscant and our mission won't be completed on time."

He looked at the comm in the general's hand. It was intact. It was on. And there was a message.

He took the comm from Hux and replied "My apologies. I was under the impression that the airlock I threw this device out of was going to propel this into space. Thank you for bringing it back to me."

"Ah, yes., You're welcome".

"Anything else I can assist you with"? Ren asked. 

"Yes, This particular comm I have heard that you have tried to destroy at least three times. Are you felling well, Kylo? Do you need to go to Medical? Surely you can't be bested by a simple comm device"?

"No, General. I am fine. I am dealing with this. I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you by trying to destroy this," Ren said.

"Very well". Hux said. Turned and walked down the hall way.

He swiped the lock screen and looked at the message. It was from his mom. She took a picture of Gary at the park on the swing with Finn. Looks like fun was the caption. Ren sighed and put the holo in storage.

the next message was from Rey. Hey, Stop trying to destroy this comm!!!! I've had to sew two new pockets in padawan robes because your burning my pockets!!!! Will you quit it??

She then sent a holo of the two pockets that she had to replace, with Luke's help, in her robes. Never sewn before. was the caption. 

He put the comm on his bedside table and forgot about it until the next morning

Hey Wookie Breath, wake up!!!!! came the text at 0645 the next morning. he looked at the comm and groaned. He was done. he was going to destroy this comm once and for all. He thought nothing can withstand being stomped on by an AT=AT...And there are several new drivers today. Just you wait, comm he thought. Just you wait.

The comm was strangely silent for most of the day. There was a text for him reminding him of his annual review in personnel in the afternoon, but nothing except for that text from Rey this morning.

Then there was a text from Poe. Ben,

he rolled his eyes at this What?

How are nerf herders and the first order the same?

I don't know. How?

They don't deliver on Sunday! Go Ursas!

He smirked at that. Whatever...Ren replied.

Scavenger? Ren texted

What Monster? Rey replied.

I'm sorry that this will be the last time I text you. He said.

Aww. Was Ben a bad boy and getting his comm taken frm him? That's what you get for getting your ass handed to you twice...

As I said before your'e lucky. No. I'm destroying this comm. 

Do u really think I'm gonna beg for mercy on this...But, please Mr. Big, Bad, Kylo Ren, please don't destroy your comm??? Get Over yourself!!!  
ttyl Ben.

Feeling he has finally gotten the upper hand in this situation, Kylo Ren stepped out on the AT-AT training course and placed his comm face up on the flat ground, certain that this would once and for all destroy the device. He even asked Mitaka to start the form to get him a new one, and grab a ziplock bag for the remains that he would have to scrape up and turn in to equipment to get another. He was chuckling evilly when he made it back to safety.

One hour later he was asked to join several other officers on said course. The group was standing on the training course next to an AT=AT that had had a malfunction and stopped dead in its tracks. The massive front left foot of the transport was in a heap of scrap and burning parts on the course and the reason for the explosion was being discussed. it seems that when the AT-AT stepped on a particular section of the course the foot exploded. And smack dab in the middle of the explosion was Kylo Ren's comm unit. On. In one piece. Functioning. And a message on the screen.

This time the message from Rey read Sweetie, if you've tried to destroy this comm six times and it hasn't bit the dust yet, don't you think someone is trying to tell you something?

The dark lord just gave the assembled engineers and officers a deadpan look, picked the comm up off the ground, and walked away.

 

Meanwhile on a distant Resistance Base, Leia sat heavily down in the easy chair in her quarters. Her dog Gary was at her feet and the cat called LuLu sat on the arm of the chair next to her.

"I don't know about you two, but trying to keep a comm from being destroyed is getting to be hard work. Dangit. I didn't think that he would try getting an AT-AT to step on it. I wonder what he's gonna do next. Duct tape it to the wing of a Tie fighter?"

She fired off a text to her son " Honey, will you please stop trying to destroy your com? My sides are in agony from laughing at each attempt."

He texted her back, "how did you know? Has that scavenger been telling you?"

She answered. No. Something about that comm. Every time for the past three days you have been trying to destroy the thing, and when you fail, I get the giggles. Embarrassing! Do you realize the looks I've been getting? Everyone's looking at me like I'm kriffin nuts!  
you've even had me shooting caf out of my nose! 

Why is this comm doing this? He sent to Rey.

I don't know. maybe it's bonded to you? 

My mother knows when I try to destroy it. She says she gets the giggles. what about you?

You burn my pockets. Or my hands, or my night table. or my pallet that I am sleeping on. 

I'm sorry I burned your hands. 

It's ok.  
Just don't destroy this comm. find something else to destroy. That lightsaber that I broke maybe?

In your dreams, scavenger.

I'm your nightmare monster.

No, your'e not even close. You are like a kriffin soft pillow. 

Aww. Ain't that sweet.

Now I have to tell you something to piss you off and I find I can't. 

Then don't.

then we won't have something to say to one another.

sure we will. 

Like what?

Other than mad comm destruction, how was your day?

okay, I guess.

What did you have for lunch?

What kind of question is that?

The kind you ask when you want to know what someone had for lunch that day, the kind that opens a conversation or keeps one going.

I don't want to have a conversation with you that doesn't involve me becoming your teacher.  
I had a ham sandwich

LOL!!!  
I had a Pb and j

just a Pb and j?

yep.  
It was a pretty big Pb and j. And a cookie. Wanna know what kind?

nope.  
Chocolate chip? This caused Rey to giggle a little at this. 

nope.  
Double Chocolate chip

oh.

What? Didn't get a muffin this morning?

No. Was busy trying to destroy a comm.  
they were out by the time I got there.

I'm sorry. Better luck tomorrow.  
Wanna know who made the cookie?

No.  
My mom? Again she giggled at this. 

yep.  
A huge box of them

damn. 

Where are you now? Ren texted 

For me to know and you not to find out.

You know I can take what I want, don't you?

In your dreams maybe, but as I said before I'm not giving you anything.

You text that now, but tonight when your desperate to sleep you're gonna show me the island again.

I will make it a point to make it a deserted island.  
with one little palm tree and a coconut that falls on that ugly mask of yours.  
and a crab that bites you only on the butt  
I'm not the one desperate to sleep. You're the one who's tossing and turning, Bantha Butt

 

The phone beeped a low power on Kylo's end, so he turned the comm off for the rest of the evening. Rey, through the bond, asked if she had pissed him off by calling bantha butt. He assured her that she didn't, but called her almost everything but a Hutt, and she responded by calling him a wart on the butt of a Hutt. Their bickering was stopped by a Master and a parent both telling their respective charges to knock it off for the evening. The charge of the parent was reluctant to stop, but did so anyway. See, every once in a while he listens to his mother.

Good Morning sweet cheeks!

I am not going to let this comm get the better of me. Kylo thought this morning. He headed down to the equipment bay and saw Matt the Radar Tech coming up the hall as he was coming down the hall. Matt was going to nail a picture on the wall and Kylo stopped him in hall. 

"Do you have a hammer that I may borrow. Matt?"

Matt stammered "Uh, yeah." He handed him the hammer. Both he and Kylo stopped at a work table/bench in the bay and Ren placed the comm unit on the table. he raised the hammer.....

Several hours later......Ren heard several voices in the background of his dream, voices swirling in the blackness....

"he's been unconscious this long, don't you think we should contact his mother?"   
"I will give him one more hour then we will look up his emergency contact information. Mitaka?"  
"Yes sir"?  
"Go ahead and get Kylo Ren's emergency contact information".  
"There's no need to do that, Dopheld." Phasma said."It's in his comm. It's listed in two places. In Ice and as Mom".  
"Oh. Sorry". 

 

Kylo Ren woke up in the medical center with a massive headache. Hux and Phasma were both standing by the bed that he was laying in and there was a medic in the room. Phasma had her helmet off for once and Hux actually didn't have his hat on for once. Now he knew something was amiss.

"What the hell happened"? Ren asked, sitting up. The medic protested but he sat up anyway and held his head. he felt the swelling of his forehead and was truly wondering what happened.

The medic resumed checking Kylo's wound on his head and declared him out of danger. he gave a strict warning to stay away from hammers of any type. 

which cheeks were you referring to Ren asked Rey in the bond, clearly not remembering the events that led him to the medical center...

guess. She said with a giggle, the giggle made him wince with pain and brought him back to the room.

"Ok, which one of you is gonna tell me what the kriffin hell I'm doing here?"

"What's the last thing you remember"?

"A hammer"?

"Well, you tried to destroy your comm again, but according to the security footage, when you tried to strike the comm with the hammer, there was a bright light and the hammer bounced off the comm on the table and hit you in the head. When that happened, you staggered about three steps back ward and hit your head on the arm of a table welder. You hit it pretty hard to go through that helmet of yours. because you then staggered forward and then face-planted on Matt's left foot. But unfortunately, the Radar Techs and Engineers wear steel toed boots and you hit your head on that". Phasma explained. Hux, meanwhile, was turning a vibrant shade of red while he relived seeing the security footage

"I give up." Ren sent both his mother and Rey a gif of a cartoon character waving a white flag. 

No more trying to destroy this comm? His mother texted back

No. 

Thank you, hunnybunny...

MOM!!!!!!! Ren texted 

Teee-heee...Rey giggled in the Bond. Giving him another shot of head pain. 

the end


End file.
